Fegelein's Screamer Pranks on Inglourious Basterds Hitler
Fegelein's Screamer Pranks on Inglourious Basterds Hitler is a parody spin-off series created by WonkyTonkBotty. Like the title suggests, the series consists of Fegelein tricking/pranking the gullible Hitler from Inglourious Basterds into watching screamer videos/playing screamer games. A screamer is a prank video/game that tricks its victim into looking at the screen and turning the volume up, then shows a picture of a monster/scary/ugly face with a loud roar/scream with the intention of scaring the victim. Plot At first, Hitler will be reluctant to take part, so Fegelein bribes Hitler by offering him a reward or telling him what might happen if he doesn't play the screamer. (The scene is set up through the two scenes of Fegelein arguing with the other Nazi Generals and the most famous scene of Hitler ranting in Inglourious Basterds). Footage is then shown of Hitler watching/playing the screamer (either via a video of said video with voice clips and subtitles of Hitler playing it, or a video of someone playing the screamer with Hitler's head FX'd onto them with Sony Vegas), while commentating how easy/hard/crappy the "game" is or how weird/stupid the "video" is. The screamer then pops up, and Hitler screams out loud saying that the face in the screamer is either one of the uglier Nazi generals, or a certain individual that WonkyTonkBotty wanted to mock, followed by Hitler saying he's gonna shit himself, or have a heart attack, followed by the footage of Hitler getting gunned down in the film, made to look like he's falling out of a chair in shock (although several parodies did not include the chair), something a lot of screamer victims do if they're particularly startled. Or in some cases, footage of the person in the original video's reaction with Hitler's head dubbed on with some extra comic effects. (Like pissing/shitting himself and/or crying) The parody then ends with Fegelein saying "New nappies?" to Hitler, asking if he needs a new pair of underwear after apparently shitting/pissing himself. List of episodes Each episode has Hitler falling for a different screamer (usually the most infamously known ones), having a slightly different reaction amd Fegelein bribing Hitler into the screamer in a different way. *Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: Scary Maze *Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: What's Wrong with this Picture? *Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: Kikia *Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: K-Fee Auto *Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: Where's Wally/Waldo? *Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: Gifura/Jeff the Killer *Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: Rightxd 666 * Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: The White Christmas Game * Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: How to Make Your Own Beer-Powered Air Conditioner *Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: Deep Hole *Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: Zoeken *Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: Ghost in the London Dungeon *Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: Scary Tic-Tac-Toe *Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: Jingle Bells Reversed *Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: Trick or Treat? *Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: When Will You Die?/Death Calculator Gallery Fegleini2i.png|Fegelein's insult to injury at the end Hitlerfallingoutofhischair.png|Hitler's typical fall-out-chair reaction. Hitlerweasel.png|Hitler's line every time Fegelein earns his trust. An editable preset for Fegelein's Screamer Prank videos: https://www.dropbox.com/s/ob2nr4vck9aypny/SCREAMER%20PRANK%20PRESET.wmv?dl=0 Category:Individual Series Category:Parodies